


There's better things to do with your time

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [92]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, HYDRA Husbands, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock makes attempts at being patient, some moments are better than others.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	There's better things to do with your time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).

> Of course out of all the things listed, I zeroed in on premature ejaculation. lol 💙

Jack stared up at the clock when he began to realize how quick the tables at the coffee shop were filling up, more people coming in than going and it was his cue to head out. Brock was supposed to be finishing up football practice in thirty or so minutes and that gave him enough time to get through the last couple of pages of notes if he finished up in his dorm room. 

There was no way the library would have been any less quiet right then and at least Sam had mentioned not being around the rest of the day because of a project he had been doing with Steve.

Jack finished up his coffee and set the cup and saucer to the side in the dish basin by the bins, gathering his laptop up just as a couple approached with hopeful eyes to the small corner table.

“All yours.” He mumbled, shouldering his satchel and feeling a mild soreness in his arms from all the textbooks pressed to his chest. 

With a quick jog across campus and up a couple flights of stairs, he was finally at his door. He shouldered inside once it was unlocked only to blink stupidly at the sight of what was waiting for him. 

Brock was there, laid out on his bed completely naked with a hand around his cock. His boyfriend’s smirk only went dangerous upon his arrival, his free arm propped under his head. 

When Jack’s initial shock began to wear off, he had no idea what kind of expression his face was making afterward but he had a moment of self consciousness that it was probably something dumb. “I thought you had football practice.”

“Ended early, coach Coulson had an emergency. I knew you’d be runnin’ outta the coffee shop real quick once it began to fill up so, I took some initiative.” Brock’s grin widened and his eyes glancing down towards his leaking cock. He twisted his hand on his next upstroke and his face went slack before he righted himself again. “Miss ya, Jackie.”

Jack’s face heated up and his dick was already taking a very keen interest in what was unfolding before him. “Ever heard of a shower? The room already smells like a grass field. And you know I’m only busy because I’m studying.”

“Who needs a shower when yer about to get dirty again?” Brock shrugged as he gave him a playful wink. “Or better yet, _we_ could go take a shower together.”

“I’m supposed to be studying!” Jack complained, unable to come up with anything else to say. He put his books down on the nearby desk, though he couldn’t really disguise behind his jeans what his body wanted. “Is this one of those roleplay things you saw in your porno stash? Do I pretend to be the nerd you seduce?”

“Nah.” Brock moaned softly as he increased the pace on his dick. Jack didn’t miss the way he licked his lips, eyes trailing along to stare at pert nipples he wanted to get his mouth on, actually he wanted to get his mouth on every part of Brock’s body. “Though now that I’m thinkin’ about it, maybe next time. You do got that ugly ass sweater with that diamond pattern in yer drawer, and yer readin’ glasses are pretty fuckin’ hot.”

“You’re an asshole.” Jack grumbled, but he was already locking the door behind him and making his way towards his bed. His hands twitched with the urge to reach out and grab Brock, jerk him off on his own. 

“What’s takin’ ya so long?” Brock asked, arching his hips as Jack paused to stare down at him. His boyfriend only peered up at him, nibbling at his lower lip. “Haven’t seen ya fer a couple days, that’s enough studyin’. Plus ya said you’d be finished today.”

“I said I may be finished today, I didn’t say I would be.” Jack pointed out with a frown. Still, as much as Jack was trying to resist him, he was unable to and found himself sitting down on the mattress. His mouth watered as he watched Brock’s thumb swipe over the precum beading from his slit.

Their eyes met and the look of hopeful neediness hit him much too hard. 

“Come on Jack, touch me.”

He gave in to the request, reaching out and curling his fingers around Brock’s dick. It was so warm and velvety smooth, he loved touching him whenever he had the chance and Jack had to bite his lip to suppress a low groan. Brock keened softly in his throat and his hand rested loosely over Jack’s, guiding him into a steady rhythm.

“How long have you been waiting here?” Jack asked breathlessly. “Naked and hard in my bed, thinking about this moment?”

“Way too fuckin’ long.” Brock gasped out, his hand dropping to his side as Jack increased the pace. His thighs were trembling and his hips arched off the bed a little to meet the tight fist of Jack’s fingers.

“So if this wasn’t because of one of your movies, it must have been something you wanted to do for awhile.” Jack raised his free hand to Brock’s lips, tapping a couple fingers there just before Brock leaned forward a little and sucked on them just to get them wet. He reached down past his balls, only teasing at his entrance. Brock whimpered at the touch. 

“Yeah.” Brock hissed as Jack pressed the pad of his index finger against the ring of tight muscle, though he had no real intention of actually going in unless he got some lube out of his drawer. Brock’s whole body was flushed a deep scarlet and it was a curious contrast with his golden tanned skin. He watched his chest heave a desperate inhale of breath. “Heard Wilson wasn’t gonna be around so I took the chance.”

Jack leaned forward to whisper hotly in Brock’s ear. “I’m curious, do you always think of me when you touch yourself?” He buried his face into Brock’s hair, nuzzling deeply into it and pressing a kiss to the shell of his boyfriend’s ear.

“_Fuck_. Ya know I do.” Brock whined back. His hands gripped tightly to the sheets, giving it hard jerky tugs that threatened to unmake them. 

“How long?” Jack’s own cock was throbbing for attention, trapped in his jeans. He changed his position, moving from sitting to lay beside Brock instead the best he could in such a confined amount of space but it was like back when they were at his parents house in his small bed growing up together. Despite how long they’d been best friends, they just started to figure out their bullshit and how into each other they were, Brock surprising him with stuff like this was still something Jack was taking an adjustment to. While he moved, his strokes never faltered. “How long have you been fucking your hand and wishing it was me instead?”

“Jack- ” Brock begged, because Jack already knew the answer since they’d unloaded secret after secret the moment they shared their first kiss, his voice small and desperate. Jack relished in being told though, plus he loved reducing Brock to a whimpering mess. He gripped Brock more firmly and jerked him faster. The noises spilling from Brock’s lips driving him stupidly insane. Jack curled against his side, pressed close to Brock’s thigh and soon he was rutting against him in an attempt to chase the friction and relieve all that pressure he’d built up. 

“How long?” Jack repeated, his voice becoming strained, a little more demanding.

“Always, Jack.” Brock panted out, thrusting into Jack’s hand. “Since we were kids, and then I was feelin’ all these things and I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about ya.”

Jack responded with a bruising kiss, open-mouthed and desperate. Brock shuddered into it, and he came with a loud moan. Jack swallowed away most of his noises as his fingers were coated in cum and dribbling down his knuckles, pumping him a few more times and only easing up when Brock began to squirm away in protest..

Jack’s own dick was still aching for release and Brock lazily reached down to tug at Jack’s jeans and briefs, shoving them halfway down his thighs. His body was too keyed up though, already so close and as Brock’s fingers curled around his cock, it was only one stroke before he grunted out in surprise, cumming almost instantly from the firm pressure.

Brock leaned back and stared at his cum coated fingers in surprise. “Well, that was somethin’.”

“Fuck.” Jack uttered, his ears warming up. He could feel his cheeks slowly going pink while he was lost in thought and he dropped his face against the covers. “Sorry, I haven’t, uh, done anything since we last did something.”

Brock shrugged. “Ain’t no skin off my nose, thought it was hot.” 

Jack peeked over just as Brock brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean. He may be in love more than he figured.

“Ya know, you taste fuckin’ swell. Jackie. I ever tell ya that?”

“Always and you’re so weird.” Jack shot back despite how piqued his interest was all over again. He leaned off the bed a little and blindly grabbed a shirt from off the floor to wipe his hands off. He cleaned Brock’s stomach off afterwards before tossing it towards the dirty clothes hamper.

Brock stretched out, yawning sleepily as he pulled up the blanket and made no attempt to get up or get dressed. “Gonna nap.”

“You know, Sam’s going to be back in a few hours and he’s going to get pissed off we made the room smell like sex again. Also he doesn’t appreciate getting an eyeful of your ass, _or_ your dick.”

“S’why I’m coverin’ up. And jus light one of them scented candles he’s got lyin’ around.”

Jack was pretty sure Sam only got them solely because of this reason and he sighed, reaching for the lighter sitting nearby.

“Fine, go to bed. I’m gonna study after I change.”

“You’ll pass, ya overthink this shit all the time.”

“Maybe.” Jack supposed, but he didn’t want to risk anything. Lighting every candle he could see, he watched Brock cocoon himself in his blankets and roll away to face his back to the room. Picking up his satchel off the floor, Jack leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss against Brock’s ear before turning to get back to work. “I’ll wake you up when I’m done.”

“Love ya.” Brock muttered, his voice already heavy and thick.

Jack froze, turning to see if Brock realized what he said, but he never turned around, soft snores soon filled the room and he smiled to himself, gently placing his bag on the desk to unzip it.

“I love you too.”


End file.
